


小警察2

by tsushimatokage



Category: ninoai
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:24:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsushimatokage/pseuds/tsushimatokage





	小警察2

在对山田组的围剿之后，二宫被调回总部，相叶却不知是因为躲避黑道的调查还是另有任务，一下子失踪了三个月。  
那段一起潜伏在商店街的日子还历历在目。灼心的八月，执行任务之余，相叶没少造访二宫那间四畳半的小屋子。也不知道是真的是憋久了，还是只图打发绵长的夏日，二宫竟然没有拒绝这段有些荒谬的关系。  
但不管怎样，都只是一时的依赖罢了，任务完成，一切戛然而止。  
二宫看着三月未见的人，突然有些愤怒。  
就算是玩闹的关系，去留全由这家伙主导，还是让人很不爽的。  
“哦。看着没伤没病，恭喜了。”  
相叶听了这句一点都不诚恳的祝贺，倒是笑得更开，他摘掉帽子，测过身子去，倾身到二宫面前，看着他略带吃惊的眼神。  
“呐，有担心我吗？”  
“没有。”秒答。  
“有想我吗？”  
“没有……”  
话没说完下巴就被扯了过去，温热有力的舌头长驱直入，不由分说地扫过了二宫的齿壁。二宫连忙用手去推，但显然徒劳，只能纵容丰厚的嘴唇包裹住他的薄唇，随着舌尖的牵扯纠缠，轻轻重重地吮吸。  
说到接吻这件事，商店街那没羞没骚的半个月的相处已经告诉二宫，这辈子也不可能赢过相叶，可不是，没一会儿，推拒的手就摸摸索索来到了相叶微凉的耳畔。  
相叶故意在分开时弄出个羞人的水渍声，留恋地蹭蹭二宫的鼻尖，才低低地说：“骗人可不对哦……”  
“小师弟……”  
“！”提到这同门的事情二宫就来气，要不是当年在学校被这个变态盯上了，现在又怎么会如此狼狈？  
“混蛋！”二宫这下攒足了力气，猛地把相叶推回了驾驶座。  
相叶正以为小师弟又被惹毛了不愿合作，谁知二宫竟把腿一迈，自己跨到了驾驶座上来，坐在了自己的大腿上，这么一折腾，和服的岔子开上了腰，白皙的右腿毫无保留的暴露在了他面前。  
相叶没想过他会那么主动，还没搞明白套路，却忽闻“嘭”的一声，霎时身后一空，整个人失去重心倒了下去。  
反应及时才没让脑袋砸在并不算柔软的椅背上，仰躺的相叶还没调回视觉，已听到了二宫清脆的笑声。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈——笨蛋！”  
不愧是自家师弟，把椅背调下去的动作迅雷不及掩耳。  
二宫居高临下，满脸得意。  
“师哥啊，在学校的那会儿，一向以分数论地位，今天，您可是输了哦——”  
相叶眯眯眼睛。  
“那你想怎样？”  
二宫重重把手撑在相叶的脑袋旁边，正正地俯视着他，漫不经心般说：  
“还能怎样？我们之间，不就那点纯洁的py交易吗？”  
“……”  
二宫关上车窗的档口，只听相叶嗤笑一声，不置可否，突然猛的一伸手把二宫的脖子勾下来，另一只手往和服里一钻，擦过细腻的大腿内侧找到了前端。  
“你！”  
果不其然二宫就被这突如其来的一握浇灭了气焰，他坐直了身来想躲，岂料相叶也挺身坐起来，另一手从领部一伸，硬是扯开了和服，拦腰抱紧了他。  
这下可好，衣服能撩的地方全撩开了，只剩个腰带还稳稳当当，二宫又回到了待宰地位。  
“卑鄙！”  
半身已经瘫软的人嘴上还是硬，相叶没办法，只好再次堵上他的嘴。二宫那里肯妥协，躲不了就又啃又咬，直到下身传来的速度突然加快，才情不自禁大吸一口气，再没了反抗的力量。  
这下相叶又不亲了，勾勾嘴角，说：“认真点，想我了吗？”  
二宫艰难地睁开了眼皮子，看到相叶似笑非笑的所谓认真，便忍不住流畅地翻了个白眼：“没有。”  
“蛤……”相叶夸张地做了副失望的表情。  
“！”二宫看这神色就知道这家伙肯定又要搞事情了，赶紧欲转移话题，摸着他脸颊要吻上去，可为时已晚。  
相叶抽回了照料的手，退回身去在坐正，说：“那看来我不该勉强你。”  
二宫的手还停在半空，下半身跪在驾驶座，上半身只有肩胛以上有方向盘支撑。看向相叶的视角甚至可以看到自己还挺翘着的分身，但他没顾及羞耻，倒是希望这副放浪模样能勾引勾引他那又想整他的师哥。  
“不勉强的……”他咽了口唾沫，直直看着相叶。  
相叶摇摇头：“听着就很勉强。”  
二宫有些恼了，身下简直要发疼，但经验告诉他跟他师哥硬碰硬没好处，有回他一横心喊了句“爱上上，不上滚！”，结果就是惨兮兮地当面自己解决。于是他耐住了性子：“帮我……拜托……”  
威胁的表情先藏好行吗。  
相叶无奈一笑，看起来有一丝厌倦，二宫疑惑地蜷起了眉头，下一秒却被一把捞过屁股，拉进了怀里。  
“啊！”  
一下子往前倒，二宫下意识便抓紧了相叶的肩膀，配上这半脱的和服袍子和微红的眼角，倒是有了几分花魁的小鸟依人不可方物。  
如果忽略掉顶着腹部的东西的话。  
相叶凑近了他的脸，教唆般轻声道：“呐，想要就自己来。”  
靠！都这份上了还自己来？！  
二宫瞪大了眼，却见相叶摸索出一个小瓶子。  
“……”  
“……”  
四目相对，一个怒视一个微笑。  
算了，好汉不吃眼前亏。  
二宫咬咬牙，接过瓶子，但心里到底不服气，想要找个台阶下般，他一扯相叶的运动裤带子，扒了他的下着。  
勃起的性器在白色衬衫的开襟间探出来，二宫看看它，再看看他，便又能如意笑起来了。  
“明明自己也很糟糕嘛……”  
相叶看着二宫这一连串动作，笑容渐渐淡了下去，眼里多了丝说不清的深邃，他收紧了托住二宫的臀部的手，下身在相撞的瞬间，颤巍地又滚烫了几分。  
器官厮磨的节奏被相叶熟练地掌控着，轻掠，相抵，若即若离，很快二宫就回报了细密的喘息，他一只手在身后开拓着，只有一只手来环住相叶的肩膀，好像不够用一般，只能越来越用力，把指尖掐进相叶的皮肉里。  
相叶知道这是召唤，半个月的经验而来的默契比他想象中要强大得多。二宫求救般啃咬上相叶的下唇，又被他一抬下颚，只得由舌长驱直入，渡来氧气，再攫取更多。这吻比以往来得都狠，都长久，都失控。  
二宫一只手指头在后穴堵着，没了进出了力气和心神，突然，他感觉到另一只手摸了过去。  
“呃！”  
一阵生疼，相叶的指头就这么一贯到底了。属于不同两人的食指，在温暖的内壁中贴紧。  
没有等二宫适应，相叶利用长指节的优势微微勾起二宫的指头，带着他，缓缓抽动了起来。  
“啊……”  
二宫没喊疼，却也忍不住把头抵在了相叶的肩窝。  
两只湿漉漉的手指在后方越来越快地进出，铃口溢出了丝丝液体，留在下巴的唾液黏在了相叶的肩头，贴着他的耳朵的发梢，又沾满了两个人的汗液。  
“真是……有够脏的……”  
二宫用嘴唇蹭着相叶汗湿的皮肤，喃喃道。  
脑后传来一声轻盈的笑。  
“这才适合我们。”  
靡丧的野兽般。坦然酣畅。奋不顾身。  
二宫也低低笑了起来。  
“那就少磨蹭了。”  
他扶着相叶的肩膀撑起身来，把在后方的手指拿了出来，转而挪向前去，毫不犹豫地坐下了。  
“嘶——”  
逞强的人立马换了脸色。  
相叶也被突如其来的快感冲得头脑发热，强忍着制止了二宫一坐到底的动作：“小心受伤！”  
二宫却不理，挣开相叶的手，硬是坐了下去。  
“哈……”  
这下是真的没心思担心了，相叶低头发出长长的喟叹，才知晓这是二宫的恶作剧。  
“舒服吗相叶桑？”耳边传来得意的笑声。  
“舒服。我的kazu最舒服了。”相叶捏捏二宫的屁股，话锋一转，“但小看你师哥可不对哦。”  
“呃啊！”  
一个利索的振腰动作拉开了惩罚的帷幕，疼痛和酥麻像火花一样噼里啪啦地沿着脊椎攀爬而上，脑子里空白一瞬，二宫马上意识到自己就这么射了。  
但完全没有休息的空当，猛烈的抽送动作带着前端摇晃磨蹭，又慢慢精神了起来，二宫没了脾气，抱紧了相叶的脖子，任他在自己身上肆虐。  
“嗯……别，别走，是那里……”  
“对……对……啊不要——相叶桑……”  
相叶最受不了的就是二宫撒娇的语气。甜腻得像融化在大太阳底下的棉花糖，混着点没烘开的砂糖粒，不符合标准的可爱更显完美。平日里器用过头甚至有些清高的人单单是肯对你一个人示弱，这简直是一剂催情药。  
要说那半个月的关系中，二宫到底是怎么想的，相叶其实没什么自信。毕竟自己每一次的接近都损了二宫的小自尊。可又忍不住。忍不住用这种方式控制他，让他在自己面前失控，脆弱，求饶，暂时地让自己拥有占有了他的错觉 。  
相叶扶起二宫的脑袋，拨开了他额前凌乱的发丝发丝，与下身进攻完全不同的轻柔。  
“呐……”  
“……嗯……？”  
“有想我吗？”  
二宫睁开眼来，看着和自己一样满脸汗水的相叶，怔忡了一下，移开了视线。 “有人说你躲去了国外……”  
“还有人说……大概不会回来了……”  
相叶蓦然停下来了动作。二宫却在说这话时自顾自地摆动起身驱，继续被中止的程序，但体力终是出卖了人，交合处的水声越是快，便越是乱，如溺水挣扎时反而越沉越深一般，不得要领的宣泄和慌张。  
“那么我想不想……又有什么不同……”  
相叶看着他直直看回来的眼神，心里滚烫了几分。这人的一双好眉目，总让他的神色看来清冷。总让人错过，那目光中的热度。  
相叶把他的脑袋按到了胸膛。  
“别信这种谣言，我要离开，一定会告诉你。”  
二宫一笑，心下吐槽这种时候不应该说我才不会走吗？  
但他只是伸手抚了抚相叶的胸膛，说：  
“别在这种时候磨蹭啊“  
”相叶桑……”  
相叶放开按住二宫的手，便见他抬起眼眸来邪邪一笑。  
温软的内壁如烂泥缠着藤蔓，秋夜的车里热气蒸腾。春光明媚。  
“说得对，这种时候该想的……是怎样把你弄哭……”  



End file.
